Publicity
by Username-not-taken
Summary: With the Bardon Bellas receiving less jobs than usual, they decide to do a little publicity stunt to get the media talking about them again. However, when they decide on what to do to get this attention, the feelings of Both Beca and Chloe are tested. Set after PP2. Eventual Bechloe.
1. Chapter 1

"Our first weekend without a gig!" Chloe sighed, as she stiffly sat down on the sofa next to Beca and Jessica.

Even though they'd all graduated a few months ago, winning the world a capella championships had caused the groups popularity to skyrocket and they'd been hired to sing all over the country. From clubs to social events to elderly homes, everyone seemed to want this all girls group to perform for them.

"It's a bit weird that no one has asked us to sing, but it's been so long since we've had time off, Chlo, relax," Beca smirked, giving the redhead a gentle slap on the back. "Plus, we have that interview which will be broadcast during prime time television next should give us heaps of exposure! We'll be rolling in performances then."

The other Bella's members let out a hum of agreement as they continued to throw pillows and popcorn at each other from the couches of the new Barden Bella club house.

"Yeah," Chloe hesitated, "but what if it doesn't. I already went through the stress of nearly losing you girls once when we graduated, I don't want to have to do it again."

Beca couldn't help but roll her eyes as she saw stress lines appearing on her closest friend's forehead. She hated when Chloe went into her panicked state; she was almost as bad as Aubrey sometimes. Gently taking Chloe's hand in hers, Beca began to rub small circles on the back of it, trying to calm her before she continued to speak.

"It will all work out in the end Chloe, it always does." Beca reassured her. "We're the Bellas, and we always pull together when we need to. This won't be any different."

"I suppose you're right." A small smile slowly appeared on the redhead's face. "I'm sure we'll get a job over the next few days. I mean, We are currently the hottest a capella group in the world, right?"

"That's the spirit," Beca grinned, nodding as enthusiastically as she could without damaging her 'cool girl' vibe.

"So what are you going to be doing during our time off?" Chloe asked as she relaxed into the cushy backrest of the couch, grabbing the popcorn off Jessica.

"Well I've arranged for Emily to meet me in the booth tomorrow. We've been working on a new song together." Beca grinned as she gently squeezed Chloe's hand, offering the girl a relaxed smile. "Then I'm going to meet up with Jesse, I haven't seen him for weeks."

Immediately Beca felt Chloe pull her hand away. The brunette couldn't help but furrow her eyebrows and wonder what she'd done to make Chloe do that; however she figured that the redhead was probably still pretty stressed about their lack of employment, so she easily shrugged it off.

"What are you going to be doing, Ms Beale?" Beca eventually asked as she successfully dodged a pillow that Ashley had thrown at her.

"I guess I just presumed someone would want us to sing this weekend, so I don't really have anything planned." Chloe shrugged, reaching for the popcorn bowl. "I might go visit Aubrey though, in fact, you should come too!"

"Let me guess, you want me to go with you instead of hanging with Jesse?" Beca smirked.

"I never said that!" Chloe's cheeks flushed slightly red. "But, yeah. Come on Beca, Jesse's boring and Aubrey's practically been begging for a catch up sesh with her two favourite Bellas."

"I'll think about it, Chlo, but Jesse is my boyfriend." Beca reminded the redhead, ignoring that she had called him boring.

"That's a dumb excuse." The redhead joked, pushing the younger girl's shoulder slightly. However Beca could easily tell that Chloe definitely wasn't entirely joking.

"Why are you so against me spending time with Jesse anyway. You always seem to try and find something else for me to do whenever I bring him up." Beca raised an eyebrow.

"I-" Chloe hesitated, her eyebrows furrowing as she blushed slightly. "I'm so not against hanging out with him."

"Well it sure seems like it sometimes," Beca muttered her voice raising slightly.

"Can you two be quiet with your relationship drama, some people are trying to watch the movie here," Fat Amy interrupted, grabbing the bowl of Popcorn from Chloe.

"Oh my god. There's literally no relationship drama," Beca started to say, however she was quickly interrupted from a loud "Quiet" by Fat Amy.

"Fine," Beca whispered, turning her attention away from Chloe and back to the movie. "But we've totally got to talk about this later."

"Beca, I told you, there's nothing to talk about." Chloe whispered, earning herself a slight glare from Fat Amy which caused her to exasperatedly muttering "Okay".

Both Bellas spent the rest of the movie sitting in silence, only breaking it to let out the occasional laugh at the antics of the story line. Chloe kept opening her mouth as if she were about to say something; however she always ended up quickly closing it before quietly glancing at Beca and sighing under her breath.

Once the movie had ended all the Bardon Bellas began heading to bed; however, as she headed to her room, Chloe couldn't help but whisper to Beca "Maybe I just don't think Jesse is the best person for you".


	2. Chapter 2

Beca let out a loud groan as she buried her head deeper into the pillow. As much as she loved the Bella's early morning meetings, she felt that she could definitely do without Chloe running through the house and banging two saucepans together in order to get everyone up.

"Coming!" Beca vaguely yelled out, despite not planning on getting out of bed for at least another fifteen minutes. However her plans were soon interrupted as Stacie and Fat Amy burst in and pulled the covers right off her.

"Come on, Beca." Fat Amy yelled, dumping the shorter girl's blanket on the floor. "Chloe says she has an important announcement involving you that she wants everyone to hear."

Immediately Beca flung herself up. Would Chloe be addressing the whole 'disliking Jesse' thing? Or the comment she had made last night? What could this announcement possibly be?

"Fine, I'll come down." Beca tried to play it cool, but curiosity was definitely getting the better of her as she shooed the other two girls away in order to get changed out of her pajamas. After pausing to take a deep and calming breath, Beca rushed downstairs, nearly tripping in her haste.

"Finally little miss bed-hair is here." Chloe winked at Beca as the brunette grabbed herself a chair and sat down.

"Now what's your special announcement? Are you pregnant?" Stacey asked with a gasp.

"No!" Chloe immediately smirked. "It's about the interview Beca and I are doing next week."

"Shouldn't I have been consulted before any changes were made?" Beca raised her eyebrows expectantly at Chloe.

"Of course, Becs, we haven't made any changes. In fact it's more about what we're going to do that I want to talk about." Chloe ran her hand through her hair as she allowed a silence to temporarily fall over the bellas.

"Just tell us already!" Fat amy yelled, waving her arms up in the air dramatically.

"Alright. Remember when Amy accidentally exposed herself to everyone." Chloe began, causing all the Bellas to nod.

"We're not flashing everyone." Beca immediately stated, crossing her arms. "We do not want to be known as that weird a capella group who won't stop exposing themselves."

"I wasn't suggesting that, silly" Chloe giggled slightly before firmly pressing her lips shut. "We all know that our group is losing popularity."

"Chloe, not this again." Beca began, however the redhead quickly cut her off.

"No Beca, we used to have five different companies contacting us a day, and now suddenly we're lucky to get one or two." Chloe crossed her arms.

Beca shrugged. "So where are you going with the Fat Amy story?"

"Well, remember how afterwards we were discussed on practically every news station in the country. Hell, we even got some international coverage." Chloe stood up, fiercely placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah?" Beca hesitantly prompted her to continue.

"Well, I think that during the interview next week, we should do a publicity stunt!". A devious grin appeared on the redheads face as she looked around at her fellow Bellas.

"But if we're not showing body parts, what are we going to do that everyone will want to talk about?" Fat Amy questioned.

"Well I haven't entirely figured that out yet," Chloe muttered, quickly sitting back down. "That's what this meeting is about. Any suggestions, Bellas?"

"One time at the dentist I had a hallucination about everyone here getting malaria and dying." Lilly quietly whispered as the other bellas glanced around at each other, trying to determine whether any of them had heard a word that she had said.

"Uh, anyone else?" Chloe quicky questioned.

"You two could make out?" Cynthia Rose offered with a smirk.

A round of laughter erupted in the Bellas. However Cynthia Rose quickly hushed them.

"Nah, I'm being serious. It will get the supporters and the homophobes talking about us, and who in the world isn't either a supporter or a homophobe."

"I'm sure some people take the middle ground," Beca suggested.

"Yeah, sure." Cynthia Rose rolled her eyes slightly. "But I'm certain they'll hear about us from all the gossip anyway."

"I think it's a great idea." Chloe quickly butted in.

"You would, lesbihonest." Fat Amy muttered, causing the colour in Chloe's cheeks to change to a deep crimson.

"I mean, it's controversial enough for us to be talked about, yet completely not illegal, so we won't be banned from performing or arrested or anything." Chloe elaborated.

"Won't we lose customers from the homophobes who'll no longer want to hire us though." Stacie added with a slight sigh.

"Well the world is progressing when it comes to being gay." Beca paused before quickly adding "I mean I wouldn't know, because I'm with Jesse."

Beca noticed Chloe grimace as Cynthia Rose muttered "Damn, no one even suggested that you were."

"But I don't think we really want to be hired by people like that anyway." Beca continued, earning mutters of agreement from the other bellas.

"So does that mean you're in?" Chloe asked, offering the brunette a huge grin.

"Yeah, sure. I guess I'm in." Beca grinned back at Chloe; however her smile soon dropped. "I better ask Jesse for permission first though."

Beca winced slightly as she saw Chloe's smile fade.

"Oh no, don't go on another one of you anti-jesse rants Chlo." Beca sighed.

"I'm not!" Chloe defensively raised her hands. "Just remember the bellas oath we took. We're supposed to come before any treble."

"He's not a treble any more, Chloe." Beca countered. "And it would be kinda like cheating if I didn't ask."

"Fine." Chloe sighed. Briefly a stiff, awkward silence filled the air before Chloe enthusiastically yelled "Let's go get the Bellas popularity back!"

An excited uproar filled the room at this, breaking the silence and causing the bellas to begin excitedly chatting amongst themselves.

"But first it's time for our break." Fat Amy announced. Glancing at her phone. "Bumper's out the front to pick me up. Later."

"So, are you going to come with me to meet up with Aubrey after you and Emily are done recording?" Chloe asked Beca as she waved at Fat Amy.

"I can't, I really have to meet up with Jesse now that we may kiss." Both girls quickly blushed.

"Makes sense." Chloe sighed. "Aubrey will be disappointed, but I'm sure she'll get over it eventually."

"Yeah," Beca sighed. "Tell her I say hi though."

"Will do, Becs." Chloe nodded.

Offering Chloe a smile, Beca muttered. "Well, I really need to get going. Emily is expecting me in like twenty."

"Cool, I'll see you later Bec." Chloe waved as Beca began heading off. As the brunette shut the door behind her, Chloe couldn't help but quietly whisper "I'll be looking forward to us getting much closer for the interview."


	3. Chapter 3

Beca let out a gentle sigh as she strolled towards the Bella's clubhouse. Telling them about Jesse's decision was the last thing she wanted to do, but sadly it had to be done. She couldn't just continue saying she was sure that he'd be fine with it, when he really wasn't. She knew that the longer she put off telling the Bellas, the shorter the amount of time that they would have to think of a new publicity stunt.

As Beca got to the door, she cautiously opened it, trying to get in as quietly as possible; however the old door decided to squeak as loudly as an elephant's cry, alerting all the other Bellas of her presence.

Before Beca even had chance to walk through the door, she was bombarded by questions such as "Did you ask him?" and "What did he say?"

"How was everyone's day?" Beca meekly asked with a shrug; she did not want this to be a big deal, so avoiding the topic for at least a few hours was immediately her goal, despite the promise that she'd tell them straight away.

The other Bellas quickly glanced between themselves, several of them grimacing or raising their eyebrows.

"Beca..." Cynthia Rose began, leaving the floor open for Beca to speak

"Alright fine. He said no. Jesse just doesn't want me to do it, girls." Beca sighed as she stormed into the bella's clubhouse, roughly slamming the door shut as she did. "I guess we'll just have to think of another publicity stunt."

"No." Chloe quickly stood up, crossing her arms over her chest as she walked over to the shorter Bella.

"What?" Beca questioned, biting her lip. She had expected some disappointment, but Chloe arguing with Jesse's decision was not something that she thought would happen.

"You heard me." Chloe stared at Beca. "This is the prefect stunt and you know it, Beca. It's scandalous enough to catch people's attention, yet completely not illegal, so we won't have any negative repercussions like the time Fat Amy exposed herself to the world."

"Yeah, those silk burns were horrible." Fat Amy butted in, shrugging as Beca and Chloe shot a glance in her direction.

"You know that Jesse and you are barely together now anyway. Aren't the Bellas more important than some boy you practically never even see? This could be our only hope. You're destroying our future, Beca!" Chloe's voice rapidly escalated to a anxious yell, her gaze turning back to Beca.

For a moment there was silence, only the faint sound of raindrops pattering on the roof of the house could be heard.

"Do you mean the Bella's future," Beca paused for a second, nervously biting her lip as her voice started shaking. "Or ours."

Chloe's gaze softened as she opened her mouth to try and say something, but all that came out was a small sigh.

"I.. The bellas.. Our-" Chloe finally started to speak, her voice cracking slightly; however she was quickly cut off as Beca lunged forward and connected their lips.

Both girls felt amazing as Chloe quickly wrapped her arms around Beca's back and pulled her closer. Beca could tell that Chloe had wanted this for a while by the way she gently smiled into the kiss.

Beca heard the other Bellas let out a cheer as she eventually pulled away, blushing madly.

"Now that's a publicity stunt," Cynthia Rose muttered with a wink, as she and Stacie high-fived.

"Yeah, that was good practice for the publicity stunt." Beca said a little too quickly, her voice quivering slightly.

"For the publicity stunt?" Chloe's previously beaming smile had dropped into a firm grimace.

Beca felt her heart jolt. She knew Chloe was into her, and that she'd be lying to herself if she didn't admit that she felt some attraction to the taller redhead as well, but she was with Jesse, and Beca knew that she shouldn't just go around kissing others, even if the other was her amazing best friend. Beca felt she had to quickly make a decision; either go with the whole publicity stunt idea as to why she kissed Chloe, or admit that she'd done it because maybe she was starting to doubt that she was as straight as she previously thought.

"Yeah, Chloe." Beca paused for a second, contemplating what she should say next. She knew that cheating was wrong, and even though Jesse hadn't exactly been there for her recently, he was still her boyfriend. After Beca's parents had divorced due to her father cheating on her mother, she had vowed that she'd never do the same; yet here she was, having kissed her best friend, and having it feel more natural than any kiss she'd ever shared with Jesse.

"Jesse said we could kiss for the publicity stunt after all." Beca lied as she guiltily rubbed the back of her neck. "I was just messing with you guys before to see you reactions?" she sheepishly added.

"Right," Chloe heavily sighed after an a stiff, confused silence had fell in the room. She quickly offered the shorter girl a small smile. "That's great news Beca."

"In fact, I better go call him right now, I think I left my jacket with him." Beca stuttered, quickly finding an excuse to get away from the others and into her and Fat Amy's joint room.

"Ugh, what should I do?" Beca muttered to herself as she flopped down onto her bed. "Should I break up with Jesse for Chloe? Or should I just convince him to let me and Chlo kiss, if that's possible? Can I just let this blow over? Am I even gay?

Questions just kept rolling through Beca's mind as she curled up in a ball under the blankets on her bed. The brunette couldn't help but feel that whatever she ended up doing, she definitely wanted to kiss Chloe again.


	4. Chapter 4

Beca sighed as she glanced over at the calender by her bed. Today was the day they were being interviewed; where they were going to go through with their little publicity stunt.

Grabbing her phone, Beca began reading through her texts with Jesse, grimacing as he refused to relent his stance about her going through with the kiss with Chloe.

"What am I going to do?" Beca burried her head in her pillow, throwing her phone to other end of her bed in the process. "Jesse will dump me for sure if I go through with this, and I'll deserve it- I already do."

Sitting up, the brunette ran a finger along her lips, thoughts drifting back to the kiss she'd shared with Chloe. It really had felt right, although the guilt of cheating on Jesse caused her to shake her head.

"The Bellas are counting on me too though," Beca murmured. She knew that catching the attention of the media could really give a kick to their career and put them back into the limelight.

"Yeah, I'm kissing Chloe but I'm doing it for the Bellas" Beca rationalised, although she knew deep down that wasn't the only reason she wanted to go through with the kiss. "Plus Chloe's right. Me and Jesse haven't exactly been the closest recently."

Beca stood, her hands curling into fists as she made her mind up. She quickly picked her phone back up, only hesitating breifly before leaving a voice mail for Jesse, telling him of her decision to go through with kissing Chloe and then informing him that she was breaking up with him. "Time to put the Bellas back in spotlight!"

* * *

Beca couldn't help but silently gulp as Chloe rambled on about the world of acapella. She knew that once the next question was asked she and Chloe were going to kiss in front of everyone - both in the studio and those watching on tv.

"The a capella genre as a whole has really been expanding and I think that's amazing." Chloe finished, flashing the camera a dazzling smile.

Politely returning the smile the interviewer, a tall woman named Julie, glanced down at her cue-cards before reading the next question. "Since your victory for America at the a capella world championships has the dynamic of the group changed in any way?"

Beca and Chloe quickly turned to each other, firmly meeting each others gazes. Beca couldn't help but feel like all her nervousness and worries were evaporating as she leaned in towards Chloe's lips.

"It has in fact changed a little," Chloe whispered in responce before their lips met.

Beca couldn't help but shiver in excitement as she felt Chloe pull her closer. Chloe's lips tasted sweet against Beca's as she pressed harder against the redhead.

Vaguely Beca could hear a mixed responce coming from the people in the studio - the Bellas all were cheering; however she could hear two of the producers gruffly complaning to each other.

Finally Chloe pulled away and the slightly flustered girls turned back to the interviewer, who was staring at them with a blank look, unsure of how to react.

After a few Brief moments of silence Julie cleared her thought before stating "I see, what a change."

Offering them a small smile she turned to the camera and wrapped up the interview as Beca and Chloe looked towards the Bellas, who were all giving them enthusiastic thumbs up.

"And we're off the air," a camera man yelled as the overly bright lights that had been shining on them dimmed.

"Well, thanks for letting us interview you." Julie exclaimed. "Although what happened at the end there was certainly a surprise. You two are a couple?"

Beca heard Chloe sigh as she began to speak "well, actually-"

"Well actually we are!" Beca quickly interupted.

"We are?" Chloe whispered, a questioning smile appearing on her face.

"Well yeah?" Beca's cheeks flushed; she knew she probably should have comfronted Chloe before saying what she had. She had just been so sure that Chloe liked her, but all of a sudden doubt filled her mind.

Chloe turned to the interviewer a huge grin appearing in her face. "We are!"

Relief and joy filled Beca as she grabbed Chloe's hand, interlocking their fingers.

"We've already got people calling in for us to perform for them!" The two heard Cynthia Rose yell out to them.

"A wildly popular a capella group and an awesome girlfriend, not bad for 'just a publicity stunt'." Chloe winked, as the two headed over to the Bellas, hand in hand and with equally wide grins.


End file.
